


eyeliner

by thelivingflop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco in makeup, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Yule Ball, harry is a simp, harry is gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop
Summary: draco thinks he looks pretty in makeup, and so does somebody else
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	1. 1

It started when Draco found some eyeliner under a sofa in the slytherin common room. He knew it belonged to Pansy, she had been whining about losing it all week, saying 'it's the best eyeliner I've ever owned'. Draco rolled the small, black tube between his fingers, he was almost fascinated by it. He could and should give it back to Pansy but she had already ordered a new one so it wouldn't matter and also, Draco was curious. He was curious as to what it would look like on him, the stark contrast of the jet black liquid against his own pale skin.

So Draco found himself in his dorm room, a mirror in front of him, attempting to put eyeliner on. His first attempt was dismal, both sides were uneven and the lines were very bumpy. He knew what it was supposed to look like, every line sharp and smooth, he'd seen Pansy apply and wear it enough times to know and Draco was determined to get it right. Malfoy's didn't settle for less than perfection. Draco sat there for hours applying and reapplying, perfecting the art of eyeliner. After what seemed like the hundredth attempt, Draco sat back and admired his reflection. Both sides of eyeliner were even, every line was straight and smooth, wings so sharp they could kill a man. The black liquid framed his eyes perfectly, the grey seeming more like a sliver and the blue flecks, normally very faint, now popped brightly, making his eyes even more stunning than they already were.

Draco jumped when he heard people enter the common room, he immediately wiped off the eyeliner and hid the tube deep in his bedside drawer. He couldn't let anyone see him wearing makeup, his father would not be happy of he found out Draco was wearing makeup. Also, the other students would probably make fun of him, whether he looked stunning or not didn't matter, the fact that he was wearing makeup, annoyingly stereotyped as a 'girl thing', would be enough to make the other students ridicule him for the rest of his time at Hogwarts. At least that's what Draco thought.

Every time Draco found himself alone, he put his eyeliner on, each time the eyeliner becoming more perfect, each side becoming more even and each line becoming sharper. Every time the black was painted around his eyes, Draco couldn't help but admire himself. He thought he looked pretty, really pretty.

As much as Draco loved the eyeliner, he was getting a bit bored of it. He wanted something more, something else to put onto his flawless face. Draco didn't know what he wanted until he saw a girl putting on a deep red lipstick and suddenly, Draco knew exactly what he wanted, but he didn't know how to get it. He could steal one from Pansy as she had way too many tubes of red lipstick (Draco couldn't deny, it did suit her incredibly well) but he already felt bad about taking the eyeliner and Pansy would probably know he stole some, she had a way of knowing things like that.

There was no way he could ask his mother, she would never in a million years get lipstick for Draco but what if his mother would get it for someone else? And that's when it hit Draco, he would ask his mother to get lipstick for Pansy. Both of their parents thought they were dating but they weren't. Both Pansy and Draco were about as straight as a circle and it was just easier to pretend that they were going out than going out with someone they had no interest in whatsoever. It kept their parents happy and that's all they cared about.

Later that night, Draco had composed the perfect letter and was ready to post it:

_Dear Mother,_   
_Pansy's birthday is coming up and she's asked for some red lipstick. Obviously, I don't know much about makeup so I was wondering if you could pick one up and send it to me. I hope you are well._   
_Thank you,_   
_Draco_

Draco sent the letter and feverishly awaited a reply. He wondered if he would look even prettier with lipstick on as well. Draco imagined what it would be like to wear his eyeliner and lipstick out there. He would surely get made fun of, he could almost hear the giggles and muffled whispers that definitely would occur if he publicly wore makeup. Someone would almost definitely tell his father and that could not happen. His father constantly reminded him that the Malfoy's have a reputation to uphold and Draco didn't want a repeat of what happened when his father found him with nail polish on. Draco wondered if it would ever be okay for him to go out wearing nail polish and makeup.

This had to be his own little secret.

-

It was a Saturday morning when Draco's owl dropped a small package in front of him. Draco felt his heart skip as he picked up the letter and ripped it open. Immediately he recognised his mother's penmanship and a smile made its way onto Draco's face. He quickly banished it though, Draco was notoriously grumpy in the mornings and he didn't need people questioning why he was so happy that particular day.

_Dear Draco,_   
_This is the finest lipstick money can buy so Pansy should appreciate it. Tell her I wish her a happy birthday._   
_From,_   
_Mother_

Draco almost squealed in excitement. He couldn't wait to use the lipstick, he couldn't wait to see what he'd look like with both eyeliner and lipstick on. Draco stood up, not able to wait any longer. He placed the package next to the tube of eyeliner in his pocket. He always carried around his eyeliner now, deciding it was too risky to leave it in his bedside drawer.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"Library, you need to know why?"

"It was just a question, jeez." Pansy muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes before making his way out of the Great hall and across the grounds of Hogwarts. He needed somewhere where no one would find him. Usually he could rely on a bathroom or his dorm room being empty but it was a Saturday morning and there were no lessons which meant everyone would be everywhere.

Draco sighed before making his way to the quidditch changing rooms. He knew no one had practice and it was unlikely anyone would be training this early on a Saturday morning. He walked in, checked that no one was in there before stripping off and jumping in the shower. Draco needed a shower and there was no point in not having one when there were showers directly in front of his. Draco accioed a towel and a change of clothes before stepping out. He dried himself and got changed into a pair of black jeans, a black belt and a black, long sleeve turtleneck. He dried his hair until it was slightly damp and let it flop over his face.

Draco checked again that no one was around before walking up to a mirror and pulling out the eyeliner and package that contained the lipstick. He quickly put the eyeliner on with ease, looking flawless as always, before gently opening the package, revealing a black tube that was thicker than the eyeliner with gold writing on it. He opened it carefully, a soft click echoed around the room. He placed the lid on the ceramic sink before twisting the tube and watching the lipstick rise. The colour was stunning. A deep, rich red that looked like velvet.

Draco licked his bottom lip before drying it with his thumb. He leant forward and ran over his bottom lip with the lipstick, leaving a rich red colour drying on his lips. He kept going over until his lips matched the colour in the tube. The lipstick felt soft and velvety against his lips, gliding over them with ease. He took just as much care with the top lip, not wanting to make any mistakes. He cleaned up the edges of his lips with tissues until it was perfect.

Draco pressed his lips together and let them go, with a small 'pop' sound. He had never paid much attention to his lips but seeing himself in lipstick made him wish he had. They had a nice shape and the smooth lines of the lipstick made them look fuller and bigger. Draco leant back, shivering when he took in his appearance. The red, just like the eyeliner, was so stark against his pale skin, so dark and bold, accentuating every feature. Draco's cheeks flushed as he realised just how pretty he looked.

He plumped and pouted his lips absentmindedly and played with his hair so it was pushed back and a few strands fell in front of his face. Draco smirked at himself, before smiling softly, appreciating how much he loved his lipstick and eyeliner.

A flash in the mirror distracted Draco and he immediately whipped around to see what was there. His eyes met emerald green ones that hid behind circular glasses. Draco could see that Potter's mouth was open slightly and he immediately felt a rush of embarrassment. Draco grabbed up his things before rushing out of the changing rooms but he didn't get very far as a hand grabbing onto his wrist stopped him.

"Wait." Potter said, pulling Draco back so the two stood face to face.

Of course Potter would be training this early and of course it had to be Potter who had to catch him wearing eyeliner and lipstick. Draco felt his heart pounding, Potter would tell everyone, wouldn't he? Merlin, why was Draco so stupid, he should have locked the door but now everyone was going to be pointing and laughing at him.

"Look, if you're going to take the piss out of me, do it but please don't tell anyone else." Draco begged. Draco almost never begged for anything and he hoped that showed Potter how desperate he was.

"No, no, I wasn't going to tell anyone, it's just- I-I." Potter stumbled over his words.

Draco smirked as he noticed how flushed Potter was. There was a pink dusting over his cheeks and he couldn't seem to get a sentence out for the life of him. A different flush ran through Draco's body as he realised exactly what was happening.

"Yes?" Draco prompted, trying to get Potter to form and actually sentence.

Potter didn't say anything, he only swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as he did so.

"Um, I- I just..." Potter's eyes widened and grew dark.

"Do you like me in makeup?" Draco asked, rolling his lips into a pout. "Or is it that you just like me, regardless of whether I'm wearing makeup?" Draco narrowed the gap between the two.

Draco smirked and bit his lips as he watched Potter's gaze flick from his lips to his eyes. It seemed like the roles had reversed, Potter being the one who wanted to run away. Potter opened his mouth and closed it without saying anything, once again his gaze flicking from Draco's eyes to his lips.

Draco's heart pounded with excitement as he leant closer and closer to Harry. He almost expected Harry to turn and run away, but he didn't. Draco met Potter's gaze, his eyes full of anticipation before he pressed kiss to Potter's neck leaving a perfect red kiss on his skin.

Draco could only smirk as Potter ran out of the changing room, he had Harry exactly where he wanted him.


	2. 2

Harry ran out of the changing rooms as fast as he could. He wasn't really sure what had just happened but one thing he knew for certain was that he liked it. He wasn't really sure why he was running away either, he enjoyed what just happened but also slightly scared. Harry ran all the way to his dorm where he immediately shut the door and sunk into the floor.

Harry cupped his hand to his neck, wanting to preserve the memory of what had just happened. He ran a finger over the red lipstick that lay on the side of his neck and looked at it. There was red on his fingers which meant what happened in the changing rooms definitely happened and Harry didn't imagine it.

When Harry was sure the door to his dorm was locked, he immediately grabbed a mirror. He admired the perfect kiss on his neck. Harry traced his fingers around it, his heart beat getting faster and faster.

Harry sighed, he needed to go to dinner but he really didn't want to wipe the kiss off of his neck. Instead he just covered it with a glamour and hoped nobody would notice. Harry hurried down to dinner and tried his hardest not to make eye contact with Malfoy as he sat down and ate.

Harry felt quite proud, he had made it through half of dinner and he hadn't looked up from his plate and he was beginning to relax more. Harry realised that he'd messed up when Hermione asked him a question and he looked up and immediately made eye contact with Malfoy. Holy shit, his eyes were pretty, Harry struggled to look away.

Malfoy wasn't wearing lipstick or eyeliner but he still looked stunning. Everything about him made Harry feel so hot and flustered and it made him want to run away every time he saw him which it was why when Draco winked at him, Harry choked on the mouthful of food he had just placed in his mouth.

Harry coughed and spluttered as Ron repeatedly thumped him on the back. It wasn't until Harry had stopped choking that he looked up and even though his vision was blurry with tears from his previous coughing fit, he swore he saw Malfoy smirking.

"Jesus Christ, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." Harry was not fine, he was so not fine, in fact, Harry was completely and utterly fucked.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure really." Another lie. Harry knew exactly what happened: Malfoy winked at him and he almost died. "I'm gonna go back to the common room."

Harry stood up and made his way back to his dorm. Right now, he needed to flop on his bed and scream into a pillow. Harry wasn't exactly sure what was happening, Malfoy was making him feel things and that was not good.

Harry didn't develop crushes quickly, it was just something that didn't happen. His crushes involved a lot of angsty pining before Harry realised he liked them and by that point, it was often too late. He couldn't have just developed feelings for Malfoy like that and the more Harry thought about, the more he realised he didn't develop feelings for Malfoy just like that. Harry had always thought Malfoy was good looking and he always had admired his stubbornness and unwillingness to back down from anything he set his mind to. Harry did often find himself thinking about Malfoy and what he was doing, staring at Malfoy in class and following Malfoy's name on the marauders map.

Also, the more Harry thought about it, the more he realised how different Malfoy made him feel from his other crushes. Harry had felt butterflies in his stomach and he got nervous to talk to them with his previous crushes. But Malfoy, Malfoy was a whole other story. Harry was convinced there was an army of butterflies in his stomach performing circus tricks and he became so flustered that he could barely speak english. Harry also really wanted to kiss Malfoy, and he wanted Malfoy to kiss him. He wanted Malfoy to leave his mark on his lips and neck and chest and thighs...

The image of Malfoy flooded back through Harry's mind. Had his hair always had golden strands scattered throughout? Had his skin always looked so smooth? Harry tried to remember what they looked like before, had they always been such a stunning shade of silver with bright blue flecks? Had his lashes always been so long and thick? Had Malfoy always looked this pretty?

Harry clutched his hand over his chest, his heart thundering so hard in his chest that he felt dizzy. Harry fell onto his bed, he was so utterly fucked but he didn't care at all.

Harry remembered exactly how it felt when it happened. It felt like he had literally ascended to heaven. What Harry would give for that to happen all over again, but this time, he would turn his head so Malfoy presses his red lips to Harry's lips.

Every nerve in Harry's body burned with the desire to do something because he couldn't concentrate on anything else but Malfoy. He knew he would have to wait until tomorrow though and the wait seemed painfully long. Harry wondered if he was putting on the eyeliner and lipstick now, did he have anymore makeup?

Sleep came painfully slowly to Harry as he fell asleep to his mind playing the earlier scenario on repeat.

-

Malfoy hadn't said anything all day, only shooting Harry smirks and winks. It was almost worse than the little insults thrown around because at least Harry remembered to be a functional human being when insults were being thrown at him. Harry needed to do something because he couldn't focus on anything without Malfoy invading his mind like the plague.

It was after dinner when Harry decided to seek out Malfoy. It didn't take long to find him but Pansy and Blaise were stood on either side of him. Harry groaned internally but he knew he had to do something.

"Malfoy!" Harry called out.

All three whipped their head around and looked at Harry. A smirk danced on Draco's lips when he saw who it was.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay." Malfoy smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he was going to play it this way, it was Malfoy.

"Yes." Harry said. What he said didn't make much sense but Harry was sure Draco knew exactly what he was saying.

It was his turn to smirk when Draco's reply was simply to swallow.

"Pansy, Blaise, I need to talk to Potter alone. Don't even think about spying." Draco said, before grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him along the corridors into an empty class room.

Draco fired a locking spell at the door before crossing his arms and facing Harry. Harry glanced at Draco, his gaze flicking over every part of his body. Harry looked away, mentally trying to pull himself together.

"Do you have them with you?" Harry asked. The question was so vague yet Harry was sure Malfoy knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes." Malfoy put his hand in his pocket and bought out two black tubes. "Do you want me to put them on?"

"Please." Harry was desperate to see Malfoy with the lipstick and eyeliner again.

"Hold this." Malfoy shoved a small mirror into Harry's hand.

Harry held it up and watched Malfoy apply the eyeliner with practiced ease. It was so mesmerising watching the black liquid begin to frame his eyes. Harry knew his mouth was forming a small 'o'shape but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Wow." Harry whispered subconsciously as Malfoy began to apply the lipstick, he was mesmerised.

Malfoy just smirked as he slowly dragged the lipstick across his lips. Malfoy pressed his lips together and released them with a small 'pop' sound and he looked at Harry, pouting slightly.

"What do you think?" Malfoy said, quietly.

"I- um, just, wow." Harry breathed. He was taken aback at how gorgeous Malfoy looked, Harry began to wonder how he had never noticed this before. "You look really pretty."

Harry watched as Malfoy's smirk quickly turned into a genuine smile before quickly resuming its previous position.

"Do I?" Malfoy whispered, taking a step closer to Harry. Their bodies practically touching.

Harry just nodded. He could feel Malfoy's warm breath on his cheek and he wanted nothing more in that moment to kiss Malfoy in his pretty red lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yes." Harry replied.

Malfoy pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips

"Malfoy." Harry almost whined. Malfoy knew he was teasing him and it was so frustrating.

"Oh, sorry. Did I not do it quite right?." Malfoy asked, his tone innocent.

"Draco." Harry growled before grabbing the bottom of his jaw and smashing his lips against Draco's.

Harry swore something exploded inside of him when his lips met Draco's. He kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Harry's hand rested below Draco's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Draco ran his fingers down Harry's spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and Draco could feel the beating of Harry's heart against his chest. The pairs lips moulded together, working perfectly in sync with each other, to any onlooker, it would seem as if they had been doing this for years. Harry's heart was pounding, he was so out of breath but he didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop. Everything about Draco was so addicting.

The two pulled away, looking at each other breathlessly. Draco swiped his thumb across the top of Harry's lips, getting rid of the red stain.

"We should do this again sometime, Harry."


	3. 3

Draco would class Harry as his. They weren't going out yet because both of them wanted to take things slow but Harry was definitely Draco's. The two met up secretly after class and during the night where they would talk and kiss for hours. Draco honestly had never been happier and more comfortable around anyone in his life before.

Draco and Harry had stopped throwing petty insults at each other and instead just pretended to ignore each other. Pansy actually congratulated Draco on growing up when she realised he and Harry had stopped fighting. Draco rolled his eyes when she said that but it was true, he couldn't deny it. He much preferred the secret glances, smirks and winks during class.

And as Draco's feelings for Harry grew stronger and stronger, so did his feelings for makeup. He always wore his eyeliner and lipstick at any chance he got. Draco found himself watching intently when anyone around him put makeup on and he always made excuses to be in Pansy's room in the morning when she was applying her makeup. He wanted to learn about it so he knew how to do it when he could get his hands on some more.

Draco was honestly stuck on how to get some more makeup until Pansy had mentioned something about a makeup store in Hogsmeade. It was only a passing comment but it was enough to drive Draco's imagination wild. He couldn't help but wonder what the inside of a makeup shop looked like, all the palettes and tubes lined up. There would be so many things to choose from as well. Draco knew he needed to visit this makeup shop.

"Pans, are you free this weekend?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to go to that makeup shop in Hogsmeade you mentioned so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah, of course I'll come. I need some new highlighter anyway. Why do you need to go to the makeup shop though?" Pansy asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You know christmas is coming up and mother mentioned that she wanted some new makeup so I'd thought I'd buy her some for Christmas." Draco explained.

"Okay, cool. Saturday at 11?"

"Sounds good." Draco said, trying to contain the excitement in his voice.

Draco wanted feverishly for Saturday to come, he was so excited that it seemed like time had slowed down just to mess with him. He decided he wasn't going to tell Harry that he was getting new makeup, he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to see Harry's reaction when he saw him with more makeup on. Draco loved how flustered Harry got when he wore makeup and how pink his cheeks and the tops of his ears got. Even though Harry had seen him with makeup on plenty of times, it was still like he was seeing it for the first time.

-

The days passed annoyingly slowly but finally, it was Saturday and to say Draco was excited was an understatement. Draco walked into the Great Hall with a huge smile on his face but quickly wiped it off after basically the whole school turned and gaped at the sight of Draco Malfoy smiling.

Harry shot him a confused look and mouthed the words 'why are you so happy'. Draco just smirked and winked at him before sitting down to eat breakfast. Draco kept one hand in his pocket, holding the tubes of eyeliner and lipstick in his hand. He couldn't wait until he could stash more makeup in his pockets.

Draco already had a basic idea of what he wanted. He wanted a highlighter, mascara, another lipstick (he wasn't sure what colour yet) and possibly some eyeshadow. He didn't want any foundation or concealer because he didn't fancy having a thick layer of liquid covering his skin and they probably didn't make a shade pale enough for him.

As soon as the clock hit ten, Draco was up and ready to go.

"Pansy, hurry up." Draco said, impatiently.

"Calm you tits, I'm coming. Why are you in such a rush anyway?" Pansy asked, grabbing her coat.

"I want to get there before it gets too busy. I don't want other people's sweaty bodies pressed against me." Draco said. What he said was true, he just didn't mention the fact that he was also in a rush because he was desperate to try out some new makeup.

Pansy just rolled her eyes. The walk to Hogsmeade was uneventful, the two engaging in basic conversation and Draco walking a little faster than usual. As they entered the village, Draco had to slow down to Pansy's pace as he didn't know where the makeup shop was.

"Will you need help picking stuff out for your mum?" Pansy asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Draco replied, quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pans. I've watched you put on makeup enough times to know what everything is."

"Alright. Well, here we are."

Draco couldn't help but grin as he pushed open the door and stepped inside the shop. Draco gasped slightly as he took in the shop. Everything was so organised and beautiful. It was perfect. Draco decided that Hell better have a makeup shop or he didn't want to go there when he died.

Draco ran his fingers gently along the counters as he walked down the aisles, in awe of the sheer amount of makeup there was. He did a full lap of the shop before going around again to pick up the stuff he wanted.

He passed the eyeliners first. Draco knew he didn't need a new eyeliner but having an extra one wouldn't hurt. He scanned the eyeliners, trying to find the same one he already had. He didn't want to use a different brand when the one he used already was so good, he eventually found a tube right in the corner of the display and smiled as he put it in his basket.

Next he moved onto mascara. Draco couldn't help but imagine how much prettier his eyes would be framed by long, thick lashes. He scanned over the display, taking in all the different brushes and words used to describe the mascaras. Draco didn't know how so many words could be used to describe to mascara. His attention was caught by a silver tube. He picked it up and examined it, it was waterproof and extended your lashes apparently. Draco wasn't really sure how that worked but it sounded amazing. It also had a spiky brush, which Draco loved so he put it in his basket.

Then there was eyeshadow. Draco wasn't too sure about eyeshadow, he wasn't sure if he needed it on top of eyeliner and mascara and it all seemed a bit too colourful anyway. Every palette had some sort of colour on it and Draco didn't see the point in buying it if he wasn't going to use the colour. He was about to move on until he saw a palette in the corner of the display consisting only of whites, greys and blacks. Draco pictured himself using the palette to create a smoky eye look and immediately put the palette in the basket.

Next, Draco found himself staring at the lipsticks. The red one he had currently was nowhere near finished, so he didn't need a new red one but he wanted another one and Draco knew exactly what colour he was looking for. He scanned the display, all the colours were so pretty and Draco wanted to buy all of them but he knew he couldn't. Not if he wanted to keep his makeup a secret. Draco's eyes immediately lit up when he saw it. A tube of black lipstick. Draco smirked to himself as he added black lipstick the the mental image of himself. He knew he would look stunning with black lipstick on and he couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction.

Finally, Draco moved onto the last thing he was looking for. Highlighter. Draco knew he wanted a colder toned highlighter, like silver or white. One that would blind you when you looked at it and Draco knew he had found it when his eyes landed on a white highlighter. This was it, this would complete his look. Draco smiled, imagining what it would be like when he saw all of it on at the same time.

Before Draco payed, he picked up several brushes, some setting spray and some makeup remover. Draco swung his bag happily as he left the shop and met up with Pansy who was waiting outside. Pansy looked him over, looking suspicious.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Two things, one, you are acting way too happy right now for you to be the real Draco and two, you literally just spent two hours inside a makeup shop. So, who the fuck are you and what have you done with Draco?"

"Shut up." Draco scowled. "I was just making sure I was getting the best makeup for mother and is it a crime to be happy because last time I checked, it wasn't."

"Whatever. But something is happening and I will find out what it is." Pansy said.

"Good luck on your search for finding absolutely nothing." Draco said.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "We're meeting up with Blaise, Astoria and Daphne for lunch."

"Why Astoria?" Draco whined. "She's so clingy and annoying."

This was very true. It was clear to basically everyone that Astoria had a giant crush on Draco and it was also clear to everyone that Draco hated Astoria with every fibre of his being but somehow, Astoria didn't manage to pick up on that. She was so annoying and always seeked for Draco's approval on everything and it drove Draco around the bloody bend.

"Suck it up and deal with it." Pansy said, before walking off in the direction of the three broomsticks.

The five of them stayed out a lot longer than Draco would have liked and it was a relief when they headed back towards the castle. Ideally, Draco would've like to return to the castle hours ago but Pansy was being stubborn and wouldn't let Draco go back. At least whilst everyone was at dinner, Draco could put on his new makeup without fear of interruption.

"I'm tired so I'm going to nap instead of going to dinner. One of you bring me back a pumpkin pasty." Draco said, not waiting for a reply before heading towards the slytherin common room.

As soon as Draco was out of sight from the others, he ran, not being able to contain his excitement anymore. When Draco reached his dorm, he immediately went to the mirror and placed his new makeup on a shelf. He couldn't wait to see what he'd look like with all of it on.

-

Harry, of course, noticed the blonde was absent from dinner. He hadn't seen Draco all day and couldn't help but feel slightly concerned.

"I've got a stomachache so I'm just gonna go back to the common room." Harry said, not waiting for a reply before he walked out of the Great Hall.

As soon as he was out of the Great Hall, Harry ran to his dorm to grab his invisibility cloak before sprinting to the slytherin common room. He muttered the password and entered into the room. Draco had given him the password a while ago, the two sometimes went to each other's dorm room during the night so they could sleep next to each other. There was something so calming about being in the presence of Draco.

Harry pushed open the door to Draco's dorm room and saw his blonde standing at the mirror putting makeup on. Draco's head immediately whipped around to see who was there but relaxed when his eyes locked with Harry's.

"Come looking for me?" Draco said, smirking slightly.

"Of course I did. I haven't seen you all day, thought you might've been ill." Harry replied.

"I was at Hogsmeade picking up some stuff. Sit on my bed and don't look at me until I tell you to." Draco said.

"Okay." Harry flopped onto Draco's bed.

He already knew what Draco had picked up. More makeup. Harry had seen a few brushes, a palette and a couple more tubes in Draco's collection. Harry had no idea what type of makeup Draco had gotten but he couldn't wait to see Draco in it.

Harry lay on Draco's bed, he was bored but he knew the wait would be worth it. It had been about fifteen minutes before Harry heard Draco speak up.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, softly.

Harry sat up and looked at the boy in front of him. His breath was immediately taken away from how stunning Draco looked, everything was just so... perfect. Harry's eyes flicked over Draco's body before landing on his face. Draco's usual eyeliner was there but it was accompanied by some black, grey and white eyeshadow, blended together to they framed Draco's pretty eyes perfectly. Harry noticed that Draco's eyelashes looked more defined, thicker and longer, making the blue flecks in his sliver eyes pop even more. A white highlight as upon Draco's cheek bones, accentuating his features perfectly and making him glow even more than he already did. And his lipstick, his lipstick just completed the look. It was jet black, painted on with such precision making Draco's lips seem fuller and plumper. Draco looked more than just pretty and stunning.

"You look sexy." Harry said, standing up and placing his hands on Draco's hips

"Oh, yeah?" Draco whispered, playfully.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled against Draco's lips.

Harry captured Draco's lips in his. The two moved, desperate for their bodies to be closer together even though there was no space left between them. Harry pressed his tongue against the seam of Draco's lips and delved inside his mouth after being granted almost instant access. It was hot, fiery, passionate and somewhat demanding, nothing like any other kiss the two had shared before.

The pair stumbled over to the bed, their lips not breaking once. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck and Harry's hands lay on Draco's hips. They fell onto the bed, their lip breaking contact for just a second, but even in that second, Harry was desperate to feel that closeness to Draco again. They immediately came together again, kissing with even more desperation than before. Draco's hand began to slip under Harry's shirt, his hand running up and down Harry's torso. Harry shivered, every touch felt electric, like something Harry had never felt before.

Harry broke his lips away from Draco's, watching as a brief look of confusion and disappointment wash over Draco's face before quickly reattaching them to his neck. Harry sucked and nibbled against Draco's neck, trying to find his sweet spot. Harry breathed in Draco's intoxicating scent. Harry knew he had found it when Draco let out a low moan and pulled gently on Harry's hair. Harry smirked into Draco's neck as he kissed Draco, making sure to leave a mark.

Once Harry was satisfied, he pulled away and locked eyes with Draco.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that." Draco whispered.

"I know you were." Harry's eyes flicked down to Draco's crotch and smirked. "I need to ask you something."

"Right now?" Draco whined.

"Yes, right now." Harry said. "Would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

Asking Draco to the Christmas ball had been playing on Harry's mind for a few days now. It was an annual tradition at Hogwarts and Harry was desperate to go with Draco but he wasn't sure if Draco was ready to reveal their relationship to the school yet.

"Yes, I would like that." Draco whispered, smiling.

"One more question." Harry took a deep breath. His heart was pounding, Harry didn't think he'd ever been more nervous in his life. "Would you like to go as my boyfriend?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, looking slightly shocked before an even bigger smile overtook his features.

"I would love to."


	4. 4

"Come on Harry. There has to be at least one person you want to ask!" Ron exclaimed.

"For the last bloody time, I don't want to ask anyone to the bloody ball." Harry sighed, exasperated.

Ron had been like this all week, pestering Harry about who he was going to ask to the ball. Harry was at his wits end now, he was struggling to put up with Ron's whining and bitching about how Harry's 'so boring because there has to be at least one person he liked'. Even Hermione couldn't help, or more like wouldn't. When Harry first denied he wasn't going to and hadn't asked anyone to the ball, Hermione just rolled her eyes and said 'sure' before walking off and ever since then, she's looked at Harry with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Harry and Draco had agreed to keep both their relationship and the fact they were going to the ball together a secret. Both Harry and Draco felt they needed a little more time to themselves so they could become more comfortable in their relationship without anyone butting in.

"Well, someone must have at least asked you." Ron said.

Yeah, not just someone, lots of people had asked him, both male and female. Harry was labelled by some as 'the bi-icon' of the school but Harry honestly couldn't give less of a shit about what labels other people slapped on him. He was happy just being him and doesn't feel like he needs a label in order to define who he is. Harry had obviously turned down everyone who had asked because he only had eyes for Draco. Harry had caught Draco several times with a jealous look on his face as he witnessed people asking Harry to go to the ball with them.

"Yeah, uh, a few people have asked me, I suppose." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"A few? Bullshit, more like half the school." Seamus snickered.

"Yeah, Harry. You've got people all over you." Neville said.

"And you've turned every single one of them down?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes Ron. I turned them all down." Harry said, through gritted teeth.

This was becoming more than just annoying, it was goddamn frustrating. Why couldn't Ron get it through his head that Harry didn't want to talk about who he was going with to the Christmas ball? Harry glanced over to Hermione, silently begging she come and rescue him for this situation before he did or said something he regretted. He received a smirk and that fucking look in her eyes as a response.

"Harry. You have half the school pining after you and you're telling me that not one has peaked your interest slightly and there's not even a small part of you that wants to ask someone to the ball?" Ron said.

"Oh my Jesus fucking Christ! I turned all of them down because I've already asked someone and they've said yes!" Harry snapped.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He did not just say that. He did not just say that. Harry looked around and judging by everyone's shocked expressions, he had definitely just said that. Harry was sure his expression matched everyone else's because that was possibly the dumbest thing he has ever done. Harry felt a part of him die inside because he knew the pestering would get worse and he knew it wouldn't be long before he shot a hex at Ron. Harry mentally slapped himself before turning to meet Ron's shocked and confused facial expression.

"There's no need to stand there looking so gormless, is there?" Harry said, sighing.

"What do you mean you've asked someone?" Ron asked, his mouth still in an 'o' shape.

"Well, I went up to someone and said 'would you like to go to the ball with me?'. It was quite simple really." Harry was so done with this conversation. Everyone knew he was done as well because his sass was beginning to come through and everyone knew that Harry was so done when the sass came out.

"And they said yes?" Ron asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"Okay, firstly, rude. Who wouldn't say yes to this?" Harry motioned to himself. "And secondly, last time I checked I'm pretty sure they said yes, which strangely enough is why I told you they said yes."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I don't know Ron, maybe it was because I wanted to keep it a secret but I mean, it's anyone's guess really." Harry replied.

Everyone else in the common room was quietly watching the conversation between the two boys. Well, they were mainly listening to Harry because sassy Harry was the best Harry.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and facepalmed. Surely Ron wasn't this thick, surely.

"Funnily enough Ron, it's still a secret and a secret means I'm not going to tell you." Harry said. Ron opened his mouth but Harry cut him off before he could speak. "And if you ask me one more time, I will actually go and find Voldemort and ask him to kill me."

Harry walked over to Hermione before Ron could say anything else. Harry was confused as to why Hermione hadn't stepped in or at least said something.

"And you couldn't help me, why?" Harry asked, sighing.

"I was reading." Hermione replied, bluntly. A small grin was making its was onto her face.

"Oh, I mean that makes sense because reading is so much more important than helping out your best friend who's being harassed from every bloody direction." Harry said, sarcasm practically dripping in his voice. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother!"

Harry walked up to his dorm, shut the door, flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. People were really goddamn annoying sometimes. Harry groaned and rolled over, he knew everyone was going to be asking who he was going to the ball with and he honestly would rather throw himself off of a cliff than endure the questioning. Harry hoped Draco wasn't going through the same thing because Draco was not a people person.

-

"Oh my fucking god Pansy! How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I'm not fucking going with anyone to the goddamn fucking ball?" Draco yelled at Pansy.

He was going to scream in a moment. He was actually going to scream. Pansy had been non stop questioning him about who he wanted to go to the balk with and if he was going to ask anyone or if anyone had asked him. Draco never thought a person could annoy him this much, but here he was about to tear his hair out.

"Okay, first of all, was it really necessary to use fucking four times in that sentence?" Pansy asked.

Draco glared at her. "Yes, Pansy. Yes it was."

"And secondly, you are so going with someone. You are so easy to read." Pansy said.

"I. Am. Not. Going. With. Anyone." Draco spat out through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are."

Draco couldn't put up with it anymore. Pansy's voice was beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard that never fucking ended. At this point, Draco was seriously considering avarda kedavraing himself because anything would be better than Pansy pestering twenty four fucking seven.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Fine! I'm going with someone but I'm not telling you who! Is that good enough for you? Are you happy now? Or am I going to have to endure more of your bitching and whining because if I do, please tell me so I can fucking avarda kedavra myself!" Draco exclaimed, placing his wand to his head to prove a point.

"Alright, calm down. I'll just wait until the ball to find out." Pansy said, raising her hands.

"Good!" Draco stormed out of the common room and flopped onto his bed.

Holy shit, people were annoying.

-

It was the night of the ball and to say Harry was freaking out was an understatement. He hadn't been able to eat breakfast or dinner because with all the butterflies in his stomach and his head buzzing, there was no way on Earth he'd swallow a bite, yet alone a whole plate.

His nails, once a nice length and a nice shape, were now bitten down and looked ugly and jagged. Harry had to get Hermione to file them for him and he put a charm on his hands that prevented him from biting his nails. He also had to try and stop himself from biting his lips. He needed to look his best tonight for Draco, who would undoubtedly look stunning.

It was now half and hour before the ball was due to start and Harry had gone from freaking out to full blown panic mode. Nothing could calm him down and everything just seemed to be going wrong.

"Ron? Ron? Ron!"

"Jesus Christ, what?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"Where is my bow tie? Have you seen my bow tie? I need my bow tie." Harry asked, frantically searching for the bow tie.

"Harry, stop." Ron ordered. Harry stopped and looked at Ron. "You need to calm the fuck down, okay. I know you want to impress your date tonight but this-." Ron motioned to Harry. "-isn't going to impress them."

Harry sighed. "I know. It's just important that I look good."

"I know, mate. But please for the love of Merlin, calm down because if you're calm, you might notice that your bow tie is in your hand." Ron said.

Harry looked down and saw his bow tie in his hand. He mentally slapped himself, he really did need to calm down. Draco would not be impressed with this version of Harry. Flustered, bothered and barely a functioning human being.

"I knew that, I was just uh... testing you?" Harry said, the last part sounding more like a question.

"Of course you were." Ron patted Harry's shoulder before going back over to his mirror and fixing his dress robes.

Harry put on his bow tie before looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his finest dress robes. They were jet black, paired with a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie. Harry thought he looked pretty good, the robes were tailored perfectly to him, his face, somewhat miraculously, hadn't broken out with spots and his hair was-

Oh fuck no. His hair was perfect a minute ago so why was there now a strand sticking up? Hermione had styled his hair perfectly, his curls were messy but they looked good and not a strand was out of place. Now, there was an obnoxious piece just sticking up like it was nobody's business. But it would be everyone's business when they were stood laughing at him because he couldn't even get his hair right.

Harry sat down on his bed and groaned. How was he supposed to get it right with Draco when he couldn't even do his hair. He just shouldn't go, he didn't want to embarrass Draco.

"I'm not going." Harry announced to whoever was listening.

A collective sigh rang out across the room.

"Harry, mate, you really need to get a grip." Seamus said.

"This is the third time you've said this, what's wrong now?" Ron asked.

"My hair isn't working." Harry replied.

"Your hair isn't working." Ron repeated.

"Yes, Ron. My hair is not working." Harry stood up and walked over to the rest of the boys in his dorm. "Look at this." He motioned to the strand that was sticking up. "Look at it. How the fuck am I supposed to get anything right when I can't even do my own hair? You'd think after having on my head for sixteen years that I would know how to deal with it, but no, that just can't happen can it?"

"Calm the fuck down." Ron said. "Harry, I'm not going to lie but I am at about my wits end with you. All your doing is freaking out and saying you look horrible, when in fact, you look great. Did you forget about the hairspray that Hermione gave you?" Ron picked up the bottle and started to fix Harry's hair. "Look, all fixed. I don't want to hear another complaint come out of your mouth because you, Harry James Potter, look fabulous. All I'm saying is that if I was gay, I would."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure as to what to say. He had never expected Ron to fix his hair and then say that. Dean, Seamus and Neville all seemed equally as confused as Harry.

"I- uh, thanks, I guess." Harry mumbled.

"You know, you never fail to surprise me Ron." Neville said.

"Yeah, and this stays between us." Ron said, glaring at the others. "Come on, we need to get going."

Harry followed the rest of them, trying to calm himself down. He was just going to a ball. He was just going to a ball with Draco. He was just going to a ball with Draco who still gave Harry butterflies whether he saw him. Well, Harry was fucked.

The boys met up with Hermione and Hannah Abbott. Harry watched as Hermione blushed as Ron took her arm and as Neville pressed a small kiss on Hannah's cheek. He smiled when he saw Dean and Seamus look at each other shyly before taking each other's hand. Harry couldn't help but feel happy for all of his friends as he saw lovesick grins spread across all of their faces.

The seven reached the doors of the great hall but Harry stopped outside.

"Harry, aren't you coming in?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute." Harry replied.

"Okay, see you in there."

The ball had already started so the corridor was empty. He and Draco had agreed to meet outside the hall so they could go in together. A few minutes passed and Draco still hadn't shown up and Harry was starting to become really nervous. He began pacing the corridor, thoughts swirling through his mind.

What if Draco doesn't show up? What if it's been an act this whole time? What if Draco doesn't actually like him? What if this was all just an elaborate prank?

No, no, no. Draco wouldn't do that to him. Harry recalled something Draco had told him once, that he liked to be fashionably late so he could make an entrance. That was it, Draco was going to show up, he was just being fashionably late. All Harry needed to do was just wait a little bit long-

"Harry?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He was almost scared to look, scared that he was going to be knocked down by Draco's beauty. He took a deep breath before he turned around and his eyes locked with Draco's.

"Draco."


	5. 5

"Harry?"

"Draco."

To say Draco looked beautiful was an understatement. Fuck, it was probably the understatement of the century. Draco looked so much more than that, Harry couldn't even find the words to describe him. Draco seemed to be glowing, he almost seemed angelic. No, he was angelic. Harry was convinced that the pallet God used to create Draco literally made Picasso shed a tear. Draco's lips curved up into a small smile and Harry swore colours from every end of the spectrum went running in all directions.

His hair, for once, held no product. It had simply been pushed back to form a small quiff, and even though it wasn't his usual style where each strand of hair was perfectly placed, it seemed more perfect than it had ever been before. You could see small waves in his platinum blonde hair and it just seemed to frame his face perfectly. His skin was flawless and his lips were carefully tinted red. You could see the precision behind each stroke of the red and also the black that framed his beautiful eyes. His eyelids and cheekbones shimmered with white ever so subtly, it was so perfect. Not too much but not too little. His lashes were long and thick, they batted as he waited for Harry to say something.

His dress robes were black like Harry's but whenever the light hit Draco, you could see a silver sheen. But, even behind all of this, you could see Draco's true beauty because it wasn't his makeup or his clothes Harry was drawn to, it was his eyes. Harry had always labeled them 'grey' and if he was feeling particularly poetic, he called them 'silver' but neither word did them justice. They were so solid, so bright, the exact lustrous color of a polished shard of metal. If you looked closer, like he was just now, you'd see the swirls of glittering ocean blue and tinges of light blue at the edges. They weren't monochrome with a slight bit of blue, that had simply been Harry's terrible judgement. They were beautiful.

"Draco." Harry breathed. "You look..."

"Beautiful?" Draco prompted, a smirk hidden beneath his smile.

"No, you look so much more than beautiful." Harry said, as he walked towards Draco.

Harry saw a light pink dust across Draco's cheeks. He lifted his hand and placed it against the side of Draco's face and gently ran his thumb across Draco's cheek. Harry felt Draco lean into the touch. It was such a simple gesture but it seemed to say everything that needed to be said at that moment as the two boys simply smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Harry asked, softly.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded his head. Harry took Draco's hand and they made their way towards the doors of the great hall. Harry knew Draco was nervous, no one but Harry had seen him in makeup before and he knew Draco was scared of someone telling his father. Harry vowed to himself that he would always make sure Draco felt safe and he would protect Draco at all costs.

Both boys took a deep breath as they pushed open the doors to the great hall and stepped in. The hall looked amazing. The ceiling was bewitched to show the night sky with snow falling gently down. Tables covered with white cloth framed the open space in the floor that was presumable the dance floor. Lilies, roses, snowdrops and orchids were delicately placed around the entire hall and a Christmas tree decorated so beautifully stood tall and proud at the back of the hall.

As much as Harry wanted to take in the beauty if the hall, he couldn't as every single person in the hall slowly turned to face the two boys who had just walked in. Harry moved so he stood slightly closer to Draco and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Harry could feel the stares of everyone as he tried to gauge what the entire school was feeling right now.

It had only been a few seconds but it felt like years and Harry was ready to leave the hall. God, this was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Just when Harry was ready to pull himself and Draco out of the hall and out of the started of the other students and staff, he heard someone begin to clap.

Harry averted his eyes from the floor and glanced around the hall to see who was clapping. His eyes landed on Seamus who was smiling brightly at the two boys. Harry saw Seamus mouth the words "proud of you" as he continued to clap. Dean was the next to join in, after shooting a quick thumbs up at Harry and Draco, smiling and nodding his head. Then Neville, then Hannah, then Pansy, then Hermione, then Blaise, then Ron, then the rest of the hall.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled as the whole school clapped for them. He heard a couple of whoops, presumably from his friends. Harry saw Draco's gaze focussed on something and as he followed it, he realised he was staring at Pansy who was motioning for Draco to come over.

"Go to her. I'll find you in five minutes, okay?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Okay." Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek before heading off in Pansy's direction.

Harry made his way over to his group of friends, who looked both happy, proud and shocked at the same time.

"Hey." Harry said whilst awkwardly shooting finger guns at his friends.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Problem?"

"No. I'm just shocked you managed to pull the Draco Malfoy." Ron said, putting emphasis on 'the'.

"Honestly, me too." Harry chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Harry. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Hermione said, smiling.

A chorus of agreement came from the others and Harry felt a small lump begin to rise in his throat. He was just so thankful to have such supportive friends.

"Thank you guys. It means a lot that you support me." Harry pulled them into a group hug. "Now, if you don't mind, I shall be going to find my beautiful date."

Harry was about to walk off to find Draco when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned and saw Seamus who was tugging him over to a quieter place in the hall. Harry looked down at Seamus in confusion.

"Seamus?"

"Look, Harry. I just want to say that I'm so proud and happy for you. Merlin, I think I admire you more than I already did after that because that must've taken some real courage. There's no way I would've announced my relationship with Dean that way. I'll always be here to support you, you know that and I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to about anything." Seamus said, smiling up at Harry.

"Shit, Seamus. You're gonna make me cry. Thank you, that's means a lot to me." Harry said, trying hard not to cry.

"And when I say anything, I mean anything. You know, like sex, where to buy the best lube and toys-."

"Fucking hell, way to ruin the mood. And here I was thinking we were going to have a heart to heart." Harry laughed, lightly hitting Seamus's arm.

"Love you too, mate. Now, go find your date." Seamus said, pushing Harry into the crowds.

Harry scanned the room for a blonde head and when he spotted it, he immediately rushed towards it, wanting to spend as much time with Draco as possible.

-

Draco made his way over to Pansy who was desperately motioning him to come over. He was still unsure about how they felt about everything, the makeup, him coming with Harry...

As soon as he reached her, Pansy started studying Draco's face. She reached up and placed a finger just below his eyeliner.

"So perfect..." Pansy mumbled.

Draco stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Pansy was currently caressing his face. Normally, he would've shoved her hand away and told her to 'get the fuck off him' or something like that but right now, he was too confused to do anything.

"Draco." Pansy suddenly said, making him jump. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you could do makeup? Like, this is amazing, where did you learn how to do it? Do you realise how many hours of conversation we've missed out on? This is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I was embarrassed." Draco said, quietly.

"Oh my god, why were you embarrassed? Draco, currently, you are the literal definition of perfect. I mean, holy shit, you look stunning."

"Thanks, I guess?" Draco said.

He looked towards Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and they were all just nodding their heads in approval. Draco nodded his head before turning back to Pansy. Draco was confused as to why she hadn't questioned why he had gone with Harry.

"What about the fact I came with Harry?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yeah. I don't really care about that, you do whatever you want." Pansy responded.

"You don't care?" Draco said, slightly in shock.

"Draco, for all I care, you could've come with a table. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Pansy said, smiling.

"Oh. Thank you, it means a lot that you accept my relationship."

"Of course, now go get your man." Pansy smirked and pointed towards Harry who was making his way across the hall to Draco. "By the way, tomorrow you are teaching me how you get your lips so perfect."

"Of course, love you Pans."

"Love you too, Draco."

-

Harry and Draco managed to find each other again just as a slow song had begun. All the couples were making their way to the dance floor. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw that they were glistening, Draco looked so happy right now.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked, bowing down slightly and hi,ding out his hand.

"You may." Draco giggled whilst taking Harry's hand.

Harry looked up and saw a blush make its way onto Draco's face. God, Draco just looked so beautiful right now. Everything combined together, the smile on his face, the blush on his cheeks, the twinkle in his eyes, just made Draco look like a piece of art gifted to the world by angels.

But that smile. That smile was something else. That smile is the prettiest thing Harry had ever seen. Draco's smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. There was something about the way his lips curled upwards; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. He had the kind of smile that made Harry feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human. His smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. Harry could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him. A person smiles with more than their mouth, and Harry heard it in his voice, in the choice of his words and the way Draco relaxed. It was beautiful.

The two boys could only see each other as they danced. Harry still wasn't the best dancing and stepped on Draco's feet a couple of times but the two just laughed it off. The two stopped dancing and just stood, swaying to the music.

The two pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes. Both Harry and Draco knew that they could get lost in the others eyes for hours.

Harry leant up and kissed Draco. Each time their lips met, it was like Harry was being set free. Draco was the subject of his every dream, his only desire. Draco could coax the cold right out of Harry and drape him in his warmth, Draco was Harry's rapture in the darkness. Harry knew that all he needed was him. All he needed was Draco.

Harry found it funny that if he had made a different decision he wouldn't be here now. If he had decided to write that potions essay instead of going out for an early morning practice, his fate would've been written in different ink. Because if he was sat here in a different universe, without Draco by his side, he would have never become complete.

"Draco, I think I'm most definitely in love with you." Harry whispered. "Wait, no, no. I know I'm most definitely in love with you."

Draco's eyes widened slightly before he relaxed, a smile so pure was written on his face.

"Good, because I'm most definitely in love with you too."

_-fin-_


End file.
